El ogro y la doncella
by Loreley Kirkland
Summary: "En un pueblo atravesado por un rio y rodeado por un inmenso bosque, aunque era un pueblo este tenía gran dimensión y varios pobladores. En este lugar se decía la historia que tubo seceso en el pasado del ogro violeta de corazón gentil y de la doncella que una vez habito la misma aldea que ellos"


Como hace tiempo que no subo nada y esta canción me encanta y una serie de sucesos subiere este en vez de continuar mis otras historias que malvada soy x3

Bueno esta mini historia está basada en la canción de vocaloid con el mismo nombre del título.

* * *

_"En un pueblo atravesado por un rio y rodeado por un inmenso bosque, aunque era un pueblo este tenía gran dimensión y varios pobladores. En este lugar se decía la historia que tubo seceso en el pasado del ogro violeta de corazón gentil y de la doncella que una vez habito la misma aldea que ellos"._

Una doncella camina por el camino principal con su largo vestido verde y su canasta llena de pan. Con una sonrisa en su rostro saluda gentilmente a todo aquel que le deseara los buenos días. Escuchaba como unos pasos fuertes se acercaban a ella y ponerse a su lado, una mano ajena tomo la suya y la beso gentilmente y ofrecerle su brazo para acompañarla en su trascurso a casa interrumpido.

-Good morning my lady, the hero Alfred is here to safe you!- dijo con emoción.

-Buenos días Alfred- le respondió el saluda y aceptando el brazo del más alto y marchando juntos a la morada de la chica.

-Y si no es una molestia me atrevo a preguntar, ¿Que hace la doncella más hermosa del lugar tan sola y desprotegida en este lugar tan peligroso?-

-No seas exagerado, solo he venido por algo de pan-

-Vamos Ale sabes que estoy aquí para ti-

-Sabes que odio que me sobreprotejan, ya que me siento totalmente asfixiada con ese trato-

-Pero es por tu bien además I´m de hero y tengo que proteger a mi damisela-

-Como sea, muchas gracias por todo ya llegamos a mi casa-

-Oh que rápido paso el tiempo, ni modo, vendré en la tarde bye bye-

La joven entro a su morada y empezó a preparar todo para el desayuno, cuando por fin tenía todos los ingrediente juntos comenzó a manipularlos, pero al tomar los huevo y dirigirse a la sartén tropezó y estos cayeron.

-Maldición- expreso entre dientes ya que estos eran todos los que tenia y ahora tendría que ir a comprar más. Salió rumbo a la tienda y en el trayecto una persona la golpeo y esta callo. Al recuperarse tomo de nuevo el rumbo, poco a poco pasaba el tiempo y no llegaba a su destino y esto la empezaba a irritar. Cansada y con mal humor por fin sintió una edificación y entro en ella pensando que era la choza de la señora que le vendía los huevos.

-¿Quién eres tú?- pregunto una voz grave pero con un tono infantil provocando que no la clasificaras de esa manera. Sonrió al escucharla ya que eso significaba que estaría bien.

-Disculpe, ¿No se encuentra la señora Burgos?-

-¿Aquí no vive nadie así y será mejor que te vayas?-

-Disculpe las molestias, además ya me lo imaginaba ya que el trayecto fue muy diferente al habitual. ¿No sería tan amable de decirme el camino de regreso al pueblo?- le volvió a sonreír.

-Pero como es...- se mordió la lengua al percatarse que la intrusa era ciega. -Lo mejor será que te quedes, ya que en esas condiciones no llegaras viva ya que este bosque no es segura para los humanos y menos a los que son como tu- tomo su mano y la llevo a un sofá en el cual podría dormir ya que el sol comenzaba a ocultarse.

-Muchas gracias- y la sonrisa apareció por tercera vez.

_"Y así el ogro estuvo una noche con la doncella disfrutando el tiempo juntos. La doncella le hablo sobre la aldea y las personas. Esa fue la primera vez que el ogro aprendió sobre el corazón de un hombre. Al día siguiente el ogro la llevo hasta las entradas del bosque y le explico en donde estaba exactamente"._

-Eso sería todo- le dirigió la palabra por última vez para después marcharse. Abrió totalmente sus ojos violetas al sentir como de su mano era retenido por la doncella.

-Vendré de nuevo y adiós-

-No puedes- le replico el ogro pero solo recibió de ella esa sonrisa que empezaba a provocarle un sonrojo en las mejillas.

_"A entradas del bosque la doncella espera, si el ogro la llama ella volteara. Al día siguiente y al día siguiente y al siguiente también..."_

Un día regresando a su casa se encontró con su hermano mayor Antonio el cual regresaba de un largo viaje y de Alfred los cuales sonaban muy preocupados al pedirle hablar con ella en privado.

-¿Que es lo que sucede?- pregunto sin temor.

-¿Bonita es cierto lo que dicen en el pueblo de que todos los días te introduces en el bosque del ogro?- pregunto con preocupación el mayor de los hermanos.

-Sí, ¿Cual es el problema?-

-Ale ahí no debes meterte, ese lugar es muy peligroso- ahora el de ojos azules hablo.

-Aun no veo el problema-

-Bonita... ¿Qué es lo que haces exactamente ahí?- Al no recibir respuesta de su hermanita solo se permitió a decir una cosa más. - La figura de un ogro, no son humanos, ellos lucen aterradores- le dijo antes de dejarla sola con su amigo de la infancia.

-Ale haz le caso a tu hermano por favor- le dijo antes de abrazar y besarla.

_"Un día, a la casa del ogro violeta, vinieron hombres . Con ojos horrorizados y asustadizos. Prometer nunca volver a ver a la doncella y no volver de nuevo le hicieron jurar. Donde la villa termina a entradas del bosque la doncella y el ogro se volvieron a juntar. El se iba a no volver jamás"_

-¿Iván donde estas?-

-Aquí estoy- le dijo con dolor. Le extendió la mano y como si ella y el fueran uno, ella entrelazo su mano con la de él. -Esta será la última vez que nos veremos- le dijo con una lagrima cayendo de sus ojos.

-¡No!, ¿Por qué dices eso?

-Aquí me apartare por el bien de la doncella- abrió su mano y se dispuso a irse de ahí y al irse alejando mas los llantos de la doncella disminuían cada vez mas hasta no oírse más.

_"La doncella de una villa, una hermosa flor blanca, para encontrarse con el ogro ella regresaría una y otra vez a pesar del tiempo creyendo que algún día escucharía su voy de nuevo"_

Y así pasaron días, semanas, meses hasta cumplirse un año. La rutina era la misma y el sol ese día ya estaba a punto de extinguirse. Se levanto y se quito el polvo de su vestido e intento caminar pero sus piernas no se lo permitían.

-Oye detrás de ti ¿Puedes escucharlo?- una voz dijo familiar. Entonces las lagrimas salieron sin control del rostro de la doncella siendo detenidas por su sonrisa.


End file.
